Disney Magical Smash Bros. Ultimate
Disney Magical Smash Bros. Ultimate is an upcoming crossover fighting game developed by Bandai Namco Studios and Heavy Iron Studios and published by Bandai Namco Games in Japan and by THQ Nordic in the rest of the world. It is the sequel to Disney Magical Smash Bros. Universe and the fifth installment in the Disney Magical Smash Bros. series, succeeding it's predecessor. It will be released for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One on November 20th, 2018 and for the Nintendo Switch on December 18th, 2018. The gameplay of the game itself mainly competes with Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and Nickelodeon's Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate. The story mode of the game is mostly based on Kingdom Hearts and Gameloft's Disney Magic Kingdoms but with the mixture of it's previous games like Disney Magical Smash Bros. Universe and Disney Magical Smash Bros. Revolution. The concept for a new Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. game was completed in December 2015 during the development of the prequel's downloadable content. Series creator and director ??? returned along with Bandi Namco Studios and Heavy Iron Studios, the studios that developed the previous game. The studios' return sped up the preparation process. ???'s goal with Ultimate was to include every character from previous games despite the various development and licensing problems this would cause. The game engine was built from scratch and upgraded the textures and lighting effects of previous games. Ultimate was announced at the THQ Nordic Gamescom 2018 and is scheduled to be released for the PS4 and Xbox One on November 20th, 2018, and then be followed up by the Nintendo Switch release on December 18th, 2018. Playable Characters Veretans # Charmy the Speedy Fawn # Jacky the Jackrabbit* # Mickey Mouse # Donald Duck* # Peter Pan # Aladdin # The Genie* # Hercules # Baloo # Simba # Mushu # Robin Hood* # T.J.* # Sally the Deer* # Dante the Dragon* # Dr. Crimson* # Metal Charmy* # Minnie Mouse* # Goofy* # Pete* # Milo Thatch* # Kida* # Jasmine* # Jafar* # Timon and Pumbaa* # Woody* # Buzz* # Mulan* # Sulley* # Randall* # Lucky and Spot* # Ashley Spinelli* # Darkwing Duck* # Steamboat Willie* # Darla the Magical Rabbit* # Johnny (Charmy the Speedy Fawn)* # Scrooge McDuck* # Stitch* # Jack Sparrow* # Davy Jones* # TRON* # Jack Skellington* # Rallen* # Captain Hook* # Hades* # Scar* # Kim Possible* # Shego* # Will Vandom* # Irma Lair* # Cornelia Hale* # Nerissa* # Thumper (Bambi)* # Jake Long* # Lao Shi* # Jessie* # Zurg* # Li Shang* # Wilbur Robinson* # José Carioca* # Mike (Monsters, Inc.)* # Mr. Incredible* # Tod (The Fox and the Hound; in his adult form)* # Landa (The Legend of Charmy)* # Macho* # Oswald the Lucky Rabbit* # Captain Barbossa* (Echo Fighter of Jack Sparrow) # Jeena* (Spectrobes; Echo Fighter of Rallen) # Sparky (Lilo and Stitch)* # Chopsuey* (Echo Fighter of Stitch) # Captain Jake* # Phineas & Ferb* # Agent P* # Flynn Rider* # Nala* (Echo Fighter of Simba) # Rafiki* # Dipper* # Mabel* # Wander* # Lord Hater* # Bambi* # The Sensei* # Mrs. Incredible* # Syndrome* # Bolt* # Wreck-It Ralph* # Jim Hawkins* # Sam Flynn (TRON: Legacy)* # Quorra (TRON: Legacy)* # Anna* # Elsa* # Lady/Tramp (Lady and the Tramp)* # Star Butterfly* # Kion* # Judy Hopps* # Tarzan* # Mii Fighter (Brawler/Sword/Gunner) (Exclusive for Nintendo Switch) # Xbox Avatar Fighter (Brawler/Sword/Gunner) (Exclusive for Xbox One) # PlayStation Home Avatar Fighter (Brawler/Sword/Gunner) (Exclusive for PlayStation 4) Newcomers # Soy* (Echo Fighter of Sally) # Shere Khan* # Reptillus Maximus* # Ron Stoppable* (Echo Fighter of Kim Possible) # Faline* (Echo Fighter of Bambi) # Bill Cipher* # Sylvia* # Nick Wilde* # Scamp* # Hiro Takachiho* # Moana* # Mal* # Evie* (Echo Fighter of Mal) # Uma* # Don Karnage* # Porcupine (Bambi)+ # Bo Peep (with Giggle McDimples)+ # Ducky & Bunny (Toy Story 4)+ # Celia Facilier (Descendants 3)+ Third Party # Sora* # Riku* (Echo Fighter of Sora) # Agumon* # Guilmon* # Spider-Man* # Black Panther (Marvel)* # Captain Marvel* # Star-Lord* # Ultron* # Yoda* # Darth Vader* # Darth Maul* (Echo Fighter of Darth Vader) # Luke Skywalker* # Han Solo* # Jackie Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures)* # Jade Chan* (Echo Fighter of Jackie Chan) # Cloud (Final Fantasy VII)* # Tyson Granger* # Aerrow* (with Radarr) # Indiana Jones* # Bugs Bunny* # Nausicaä* # Pikachu* (Exclusive for Nintendo Switch) # Pichu* (Exclusive for Nintendo Switch) # Lucario* (Exclusive for Nintendo Switch) # Greninja* (Exclusive for Nintendo Switch) # Incineroar* (Exclusive for Nintendo Switch) # Marinette (Miraculous Ladybug)+ # Scrat (Ice Age)+ # Homer Simpson+ # Mewtwo+ (Exclusive for Nintendo Switch) Asterisk are Unlockable Characters Plus are DLC Characters Stages * Battlefield (Disney Magical Smash Bros. Ultimate) * Big Battlefield (Disney Magical Smash Bros. Ultimate) * Final Destination (Disney Magical Smash Bros. Ultimate) * Forest Islands (Charmy the Speedy Fawn) * Hook's Ship (Peter Pan) * Agrabah (Aladdin) * Mount Olympus (Hercules) * King Louie's Place (The Jungle Book) * Elephant Graveyard (The Lion King) * China Festival (Mulan) * House of Mouse (House of Mouse) * Neverland (Peter Pan) * Cave of Wonders (Aladdin) * Shang's Training Camp (Mulan) * Atlantis (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) * Third Street School (Recess) * Andy's Room (Toy Story) * Duckberg (Ducktales) * The Netherworlds (The Legend of Charmy) * The Stage (Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers) * The Underworld (Hercules) * Monsters, Inc. (Monsters, Inc.) * Duckberg (Ducktales) * Hawaii (Lilo and Stitch) * Port Royal (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Space Paranoids (TRON) * Halloween Town (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Christmas Town (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Nanairo Stadium (Spectrobes) * The Meadow (Bambi) * The Woods (The Fox and the Hound) * Robinson Basement (Meet the Robinsons) * Metroville (The Incredibles) * Mickey's Steamboat (Steamboat Willie) * Kingdom of Corona (Tangled) * Fix-It Felix, Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) * Danville (Phineas and Ferb) * Treasure Planet (Treasure Planet) * Zootopia Tour (Zootopia) * Deep Jungle (Tarzan) * Disney Castle (Kingdom Hearts) * Digital World (Digimon: Digital Monsters) * New York City (Marvel) * Death Star (Star Wars) * Midgar (Final Fantasy VII) * San Fransokyo (Big Hero 6) * Isle of the Lost (Disney’s Descendants) * Auradon Prep (Disney’s Descendants) * Lost Revenge (Disney’s Descendants 2) * Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Arcade+ (Disney's Descendants 3) * The Carnival+ (Toy Story 4) * Paris+ (Miraculous Ladybug) * Ice Valley+ (Ice Age: The Meltdown) * Springfield+ (The Simpsons) Plus are DLC Stages Items * Smash Ball (Disney Magical Smash Bros. Ultimate) * Fake Smash Ball (Disney Magical Smash Bros. Ultimate) * Assist Trophies (Disney Magical Smash Bros. Ultimate) * Experiment Pods (Lilo and Stitch) * Poke Balls (Pokémon; Exclusive for Nintendo Switch) * Master Balls (Pokémon; Exclusive for Nintendo Switch) * Pixar Ball (Pixar) * Buzz's Blaster (Toy Story) * Boost Pack (Toy Story) * Scream Canister (Monsters, Inc.) * Cutlass (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Dodgeball (Recess) * Keyblade (Kingdom Hearts) * Frying Pan (Tangled) * Paw-sicle (Zootopia) * Cap's Shield (Marvel) * Stormbreaker (Marvel) MORE COMING SOON! Assist Trophies * Michael the Deer * Smelly the Skunk * Chip and Dale * Daisy Duck * The Lost Boys (Peter Pan) * Iago * Bagheera * Jumba (Lilo and Stitch) * Vincent (Recess) * Pain and Panic * Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Sargent Calhoun * Shank * Yesss * Commander Grant * Penguin Waiters (Mary Poppins) * EVE (WALL-E) * Lightning McQueen * Trixie (Toy Story; in her Battlesaurs armor from TSTTF) * Rockhopper & Yarr * Kristoff (Frozen) * John Silver (Treasure Planet) * Tom (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Rufus * Angel (Lady and the Tramp) * Randy Cunningham * Gazelle * Maui * Carlos * Dizzy Tremaine * Fuli (The Lion Guard) * Go Go Tomago (Big Hero 6) * Kit Cloudkicker * Pepita (Coco) * Axel (Kingdom Hearts) * Aqua (Kingdom Hearts) * Flamedramon * Renamon * Hawkeye (Avengers) * Venom (Ultimate Spider-Man) * Rocket Raccoon * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Viper (Jackie Chan Adventures) * Ray Kon (Beyblade) * Piper (Storm Hawks) * Mutt Williams (Indiana Jones) * Totoro (Studio Ghibli) * Kat (Kit vs. Kat) * Static (Static Shock) MORE COMING SOON! Boss * Master Wizard and Crazy Wizard Story Mode * Various Disney/3rd-party Characters Spirits * Hydra (Hercules) * Robo-Mouse * Omnidroid 10 * Xelles * Galeem * Dharkon * Dharkon/Galeem and Heartless Master (Final Boss) * Dharkon and Galeem (True Final Boss) Gameplay Characters gameplay Development Release Classic Mode Paths * Disney Magical Smash Bros. Ultimate/Classic Mode Paths Unlockables * Disney Magical Smash Bros. Ultimate/Unlockable Characters Spirits * Disney Magical Smash Bros. Ultimate/List of Spirits * Disney Magical Smash Bros. Ultimate/List of Spirit Battles Category:Disney Category:Disney Games Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Video Games Developed in USA Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:PlayStation 5 Games Category:PS5 Games Category:Project Scarlett Games